pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris' Dragonite
Iris}} Iris's Dragonite is the fourth Pokémon that she obtained. Biography Dragonite first appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, where it was fighting with a Hydreigon in Undella Town. It was injured in the battle against a Hydreigon and caused a blackout when it crashed into a power station. Officer Jenny thought it did so on purpose and began pursuing it along with several trainers. Iris didn't believe that a Dragonite would caused the blackout because she's a Dragon Master and she used her ability to read Dragonite's heart, discovering the truth that Dragonite was defending a Pidove flock from a wild Hydreigon and the blackout was indeed an accident. After protecting it and clearing it of all accusations of calling Dragonite a rogue, it allowed Iris to capture it. Iris used it in the Pokémon World Tournament in Jostling for the Junior Cup! against Georgia's Beartic. It started to disobey Iris during its battle with Georgia's Beartic, but it was made obvious that it is a skilled battler, easily taking all off Beartic's attacks despite the type disadvantages and defeated it with a single Thunder Punch. Dragonite was used again in Battling Authority Once Again! against Dawn's Mamoswine. Again it had another type disadvantage simply dodging Hidden Power but is still disobeying Iris again enduring Ice Shard and when Mamoswine used Take Down, Dragonite grabbed its tusks and tossed the Twin Tusked Pokémon to the ground. Just as Dragonite's arms are about to freeze from Ice Fang, it flew up. It learned Dragon Rush and knocked out Mamoswine pushing Iris into the semi-finals. Dragonite was used in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! against Ash's Krokorok. Dragonite, like in its previous battles, quickly took the lead. However, Krokorok evolved into Krookodile and struck back with its newly learned Dragon Claw, causing Dragonite to go beserk with no lack of confidence. Krookodile defeated Dragonite while beserk, knocking Iris out of the tournament. Cynthia later revealed to Iris that the reason why Dragonite was being very disobedient to her is because Dragonite doesn't have complete trust in her just yet. And even though he was just captured by her, he still needed time to warm up to her. Dragonite was sent into battle in The Attack in Unova! to stop Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus while in their Therian Formes along with Cynthia's Garchomp, Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Unfezant, Ridley's Golurk and Cilan's Pansage, but they're not that kind of Pokémon Dragonite can beat as Landorus used Stone Edge to take it down. Just as Thundurus was about to use Shock Wave to finish him, Iris tried to protect him but Ash's Pikachu protected Iris in her stead to absorb all of its power from Thundurus. Now, after gaining full trust towards his trainer, Dragonite obeyed Iris from now on whenever he gets into trouble like this, Iris will come and protect him as it gets back in the fight to stop Team Rocket from taking Unova. Dragonite was later sent out to introduce himself to the Elder of the Dragon Village. However, it picked a fight with a nearby Haxorus until the Elder stopped them. Dragonite was also used to track down and corner a newly evolved Hydreigon that it rampaging across the village, with the help from Emolga. Dragonite was later used in a battle against Drayden's Druddigon. But despite its best efforts and brute strength and power, he lost the match. Dragonite was sent out to be introduced to Ash's Charizard, but developed a firery rivalry towards Charizard. They had a battle but Dragonite was no match for the far superior Charizard, and it was called off by N, after Dragonite had injured its arm. Dragonite was later sent out to stop a trainer's Haxorus from rampaging in a nearby city. But while doing so, he discovered that it was being controlled by Colress. Colress then used the machine on Dragonite and it too went on a rampage. N tried to stop them but ended up getting himself injured from the attacks of the brainwashed Pokémon. Charizard managed to block most of Dragonite's attacks and made Aldith's Liepard's Shadow Ball hurl straight to the machine, broke it, and freed both Dragonite and Haxorus from its control. After that, Iris called Dragonite back into its PokéBall. Dragonite later teamed up with Cilan's Crustle during a battle against Team Plasma. Both of them managed to stall them until Colress turned his machine on both of them. Iris somehow saved his life by recalling him back into his PokéBall while Cilan did the same thing with his Crustle. Dragonite was later called out once again to help both Krookodile and Crustle trap Colress, Ghetsis, Aldith, and Barret in a rock and ice barrier so they won't escape and give Looker a chance to arrest them. Dragonite was later called out to help look for Clair's Dragonite. Once he found her, both of them started to fight. Clair and Iris arrived and stopped them until Cilan revealed that Dragonite carelessly stepped on some flowers and made Clair's Dragonite angry with him. The two Dragonite kept on fighting until they found the doorway to the cave were a shiny Druddigon lives. Both of them worked together and successfully opened it. Dragonite was later used in a battle against Clair's Druddigon when Iris was in Blackthorn City. During the battle, it became disobedient and attacked Druddigon without listening to Iris' commands. Iris somehow managed to look into his heart and she realized that he was frustrated at the fact that its attacks aren't working very well on Druddigon who is also a Dragon-type like himself. Iris told him that she understands his frustration and reminds him that he is not the only one who is battling. She told him that she wanted to connect her heart with his and will always be together. Dragonite finally understands her and continues the battle through Iris' commands. Dragonite managed to due a huge amount of damage to Druddigon with Dragon Rush and Ice Beam, but Druddigon managed to defeat him with a super-strong Dragon Rage. But despite his lose, Iris told him that he did a fantastic job and she felt more connected to him than before which makes him feel so much better. Iris then called him back into his PokéBall for a good long rest. Known moves Voice actor Kensuke Satō (Japanese and English) Trivia *Dragonite is the first fully evolved pseudo-legendary Pokémon to be owned by a main character, the second being Ash's Goodra. *Dragonite is the first Pokémon not native to Unova but (to Kanto) to be owned by a main character in the Best Wishes series. *Dragonite is the second -type Pokémon to be captured by Iris, the first being Axew. *Dragonite's eyes strangely resemble the Dragonite's eyes in Great Bowls of Fire when it went on a rampage. *Like Iris' Emolga, Dragonite retains its original Japanese voice in the English-language anime, too. Gallery Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon